Changes
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: A misunderstood wish leaves Goku with some bizarre changes. Might be VegetaXGoku but I'm not sure yet XD Please read and review, I'd like some feedback on this one.
1. A Sexy Saiyan? One change out of many

_**(This is my first genderbender, please review and no harsh comments... please...)**_

* * *

_**Goku - A Sexy Saiyan? One change out of many**_

_**WTF!  
**_

The bright sunlight washed over Goku's face. He squeezed his eyes tighter and got up from bed, his spar with Vegeta yeaterday seemed to have done more damage than he had initially thought. Slowly rising from bed and dragging himself forward he got to the shower.

The water sprayed his body, looking up as it fell. Feeling relaxed as his face was covered, it was cool and refreshing. He started to clean himself and eventually he was out and getting into his gear. He sighed and stretched his arms to the air smiling as he did, but there was something weird about today. His chest seemed to hurt, he rubbed it thinking that a little massage was what it needed but that wasn't the case. He decided to ignore this and continued with his morning.

* * *

"Chi chi seemed very nervous this morning" he told Vegeta as he landed on his feet, Vegeta seemed to have gotten better with trying to detect his moves. Vegeta landed too and smirked.

"What about?"

Goku put one finger to his cheek, looking up in thought.

"I dunno really..." he said. "But she kept looking at me up and down. What's more she said 'Are you feeling well Goku?' I'm fine, apart from a small chest ache."

Vegeta looked away "I hope that isn't interupting the fight Kakarot." Goku grinned at his opponent.

"Don't worry about that" he laughed "I plan to win today."

Blow on blow followed as the two Saiyans were locked in combat, sparks of light flickered from their hands as they dodged, punched and kicked at one another. The energy emitting from the two were intense and from an unexperienced eye sometimes they couldn't be seen at all. The ground cracked as their energy built up again.

Vegeta flew back, wiping a small trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Alright Kakarot..." he mumered, glaring at the blood on his glove. He focused his energy, surges of a brilliant golden aura formed around him. His hair flickring between black and gold as he yelled loudly. The Earth seemed to tremble as his power built up and up. Goku watched with a smile as Vegeta finally became a Super Saiyan.

"Nice Vegeta, my turn."

Soon the two were Super Saiyans, resuming combat once again.

* * *

"Goku seemed to be okay this morning" said Chi Chi nervously as she sipped the tea that Bulma had made.

"Well then I guess it didn't work then" Bulma replied with a light hearted smile. "Maybe the dragon didn't understand what any of us had said..."

Chi Chi looked down at the floor, her eyes filled with worry. Her hands shook as she grasped the cup in her hands.

"But the Dragon said..."

Bulma let put a laugh, shaking the idea away "Don't worry Chi Chi. Like you said, he was fine this morning."

Chi Chi sighed, casting her mind back to the night before...

* * *

_"Just one wish for ourselves" said Bulma with a wink "That's all right yeah"_

_Chi Chi giggled and nodded at Bulma "Do it... but what do we wish for...?"_

_As Bulma summoned Shenron Chi Chi considered her wish... but there was nothing that she could think of at the time. She'd just have to wait to see what Bulma thought. They looked up at the dragon that loomed over them. The sky pitch black and all seemed quiet. _

_"You have summoned me..." boomed Shenron "I shall grant you one wish..."_

_Bulma turned to Chi Chi, "So what do we wish for?"_

_Before Chi Chi answered there was a harsh voice from behind._

_"Woman! What are you doing!?"_

_"Vegeta!" cried Bulma "What's up?"_

_Chi Chi bit her nails lightly as the Saiyan Prince started having a go at Bulma, and she retaliated back. Chi Chi didn't want a part of this so she started to edge away._

_"Vegeta shut up! Can't me and Chi Chi just have one wish!?"  
_

_"What about my immortality!?"_

_"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"  
_

_"You two..."_

_Their arguing increased. Bulma was on about wishing for stuff, Vegeta kept on yelling 'woman' to get her attention and Chi Chi was threatning them about getting Goku to help her..._

_Suddenly they heard the dragon once more, "It shall be done..."_

_And the Dragon Balls were gone once more._

* * *

Bulma laughed again almost falling off the chair in hysterics "The look on Vegeta's face!"

But Chi Chi was still nervous, wondering about the wish from yesterday. What had the Dragon heard that night?

* * *

Goku and Vegeta's fight had ceased, the Saiyans panting heavily. Goku fell on the floor smiling and out of breath.

"Some fight huh?"

Vegeta looked away as he sat down as well "Hmph."

Goku laughed; slowly feeling his energy rise up again. But was it his energy. His laughing stopped abruptly and slowly turned into grunts of pain. His chest seemed to be hurting a lot more than this morning.

Vegeta heard his small cries and glanced over.

"Kakarot?" he asked.

Goku's small grunts turned into a full fledged yell of agony. Something seemed to be attacking the inside of his body, like someone was twisting his internal organs. He continued to scream writhing on the floor as the surges of pain swept through every inch of his body.

Vegeta ran over to Goku and picked him up, throwing Goku's arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Kakarot" he demanded and he flew up into the air, Goku still screaming.

The flight back seemed to take forever, every so often Goku ended up punching Vegeta in the face as another surge of pain came up his arm. Vegeta almost dropped him as well but fortunatly they got back to Capsule Corps again.

They sat outside for a moment, Goku seemed to have stopped screaming and was now breathing more deeply than before. He stood up, almost falling but regained his balance.

"Sorry... Vegeta" he panted "Something..."

He sat down again as nausea came over him, but not enough to be physically sick. His hand was over his mouth though, just in case. Vegeta watched, wide eyed and in small panic.

'_The wish... what the hell was it?' _he thought hurriedly, watching as Goku lay on the ground looking exhausted.

Goku's vision had seemed to double and beads of sweat dripped down his face and onto the grass below. He felt uncomfortable and woozy.

"Vegeta..." he muttered between jagged breaths but he eventually passed out.

* * *

The darkness seemed to be eternity for Goku, he didn't know what to do and he couldn't seem to do anything. But all he could feel was a horrible wave of pain coming around over and over again. His face tensed up as he tried to withstand the agony. He'd been blown up before, along with being pierced through with Piccolo's attack... he'd been through so much yet something like this made him feel like those were mearly scratches.

He was relieved when the pain subsided after what seemed like many hours.

After some more sleep his eyes opened once again, at first everything was blurry but his surroundings soon came back into focus. With a small yawn he got up once again. He hung his legs over the bed, suprised to finds that his legs didn't quite touch the floor.

'_Weird...' _he thought.

After taking a step off the bed he realised that he seemed strangely lighter '_How long was I out exactly? And what the hecks happening?'_

His walk seemed rather unsteady and he found himself falling over a couple of times. He was near the door until he fell over for the fifth time and this time he banged his head on the wall, hard.

"Ouch!" he cried.

He stopped, a wave of panic struck his mind. The pitch of his voice seemed more higher and softer than usual. He tried talking again, clearing his throat. Perhaps it was just because he had been asleep for ages... and the screaming couldn't have helped either.

"I'm Goku..."

The sound of his words made him cover his mouth. Perhaps it wasn't his throat after all. He looked at the hand covering his mouth taking it away from his face and surveying it at all angles.

"No... what... It can't...?"

It wasn't bulky and muscular like normal, it seemed to be thin and elegant with delicate long nails. Standing up once more he realised that he still had his gear on, but he seemed to have shrunk a little. His top seemed to sag around his shoulders and went down to the top of his legs, which also seemed to be more elegant and thinner now. His trousers were on the other side of the room, but the top covered him almost like a dress.

He looked around for something to show his reflection and noticed the water on the table. He peered over the topp and gazed into its surface. It was small but he could tell that he'd definatly changed. His skin seemed softer and his eyes gentle and very feminine. His hair hadn't changed much but it seemed to curve a lot more.

He sneaked out of the room and dashed down the hall (falling over quite a few times...)

"What's going on?" he cried in his new girlish voice. "What's happening to me!?"

He noticed a full view mirror in the hall and he stared into it with wide eyes. His figure was now curved and the 'dress' seemed to suit him fine. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"I'm a woman!" he said, tears seemed to well up in his eyes. "Why have I turned into a woman?"

A sound from far away down the hall made him jump and he dashed back to the room he was in. He sat in the corner, rocking back and forth slowly. Thinking as much as he could.

"I can't let them see me!" he cried "Chi Chi would go mad... what do I do?"

He looked up as if looking into the heavens.

"Kami, what do I do?"

* * *

**Aww poor Goku. **

**Fortunatly this isn't going to be permanent, or is it. I dunno! Anyway I'm sure he'll get help... or she... I dunno anymore.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I'd like to know your opinions. Thanks again!  
**


	2. The Prince and the Low Class

**The Prince and the Low Class - A Connection?**

Vegeta walked down the hall, he was sure he heard someone down there. He looked around, trying to sense any energy he could. A sudden burst of Ki hit him and he dashed down the hall.

"Kakarot's room..." he muttered. "But that energy feels different..."

* * *

Goku had been in the corner all that time. Quietly sobbing, tears staining his gear to a darker shade of orange and blue. But now he was pacing quickly around the room, almost feeling like his old self again.

"It can't have been anything I ate. Food doesn't do that... at least I don't think so." He kept rubbing his throat, having a higher voice was something that he felt he would never get used to. He kept pacing the room, more confident in walking again. He could stand on two feet at least. He grabbed his head as a horrible thought surfaced.

"No one knows I'm like this!" he cried out, his voice almost a squeak. He found himself blushing as he thought of telling Chi Chi what happened. But surprisingly he didn't have the courage to do so. Which was weird...

* * *

Vegeta met Bulma in the hall, her arms were crossed and a strange expression on her face.

"What was that noise just now?" she asked as Vegeta caught her eye. He shrugged his shoulders and Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta... about Goku..." she said slowly.

Vegeta noticed that she sounded very hesitant and uncomfortable.

"What?" he said, his voice was surprisingly gentle.

Bulma sighed again and looked him in his deep black eyes.

"I think I know what the Dragon heard..." she said. Vegeta crossed his arms in his usual fashion and waited to hear the rest of the news. He had a feeling it was something bad.

"Well," continued Bulma "I think..."

Suddenly, before she could finish there was a crash from the outside and a cry. Bulma and Vegeta ran outside, her message would have to wait.

* * *

Goku rubbed his head, it seemed this female body hadn't got used to flying.

"So I can't do a Kamehameha either" he said quietly in disappointment.

"Who're you?" said a voice to the right of him. Glancing round quickly and getting back on his feet he met the eyes of Bulma and Vegeta. He felt himself go red in the face and edged away. Bulma's face went pale as she looked at the young 'woman' before her. The training gear she was wearing was all to familiar, but there was something else too...

"I'd recognise those eyes anywhere..." she said as she took a step closer to the trembling girl. "Goku...?"

"THAT'S KAKAROT!?" exclaimed Vegeta, jumping back in alarm. Goku seemed to flinch at his harsh voice, but inside he was shouting.

'_Why am I acting like this!?'_

Bulma put her hand on Goku's slim shoulder, she smiled at him.

"It's okay Goku, I know it's you..." She seemed strangely calm. Goku felt more reassured and much more like himself.

"Bulma..." he said, the feminine voice escaping from his lips "I dunno what actually happened... I woke up and..."

"You were like this huh?" Bulma laughed. "Don't worry we'll find a way to fix this..."

Out of the corner of his eye Goku could see Vegeta behind Bulma. His arms were crossed and he was looking into the distance, he didn't seem to be paying attention to him or Bulma. Just the sun as it rose on the horizon.

The light made him seem strong and determined. Goku let out a small sigh as his gaze was focused on the Saiyan Prince.

'_WHAT AM I THINKING!?'_ his mind snapped.

His was so confused, this new transformation seemed to have changed more than just his physical appearance. And he didn't want that. Not one bit!

"NO!" he snapped, jolting violently that Bulma pulled her hand away from Goku's shoulder. She was panicked at the sudden outburst.

"What's wrong Goku?" she asked. Goku looked down at the ground, his hands clenched and teeth clenched.

"Nothing..."

Bulma led him inside and looked back at Vegeta.

"You coming?" she called to him. Vegeta looked at her, nodded and turned away again. Bulma smiled and followed Goku, leaving the Prince to look upon the sun rise once more.

* * *

"GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Wow dad, that's a new look..."

Chi Chi took just one look and was already asking many questions. Gohan and Goten however just stared at their father in complete awe.

Bulma had made a version of his gear that suited his new female form and he was pretty happy about it. In fact, since he had gotten away from Vegeta he'd felt better than ever. Despite the figure.

"I'm okay Chi Chi, really" he smiled. Chi Chi seemed to had started crying, but she looked at Goku and smiled. She found herself very fond of Goku's new (and very kawaii) form.

"Alright then Goku" she said a little more cheerfully. "I guess I can accept this for now..."

Goku scratched his head and looked at Gohan and Goten, they stared back. Seems they were still curious about what had happened.

"So..." said Gohan a few minutes later "How exactly did this... happen?"

"I'm not sure..." replied Goku scratching his head in thought. "All I remember was training, then this horrible pain... the next minute I woke up in Capsule Corps as a female..."

"You did mention a bad chest this morning..." muttered Goten, a little hesitant on saying anything. He was still confused about Goku's sudden change.

Goku nodded "That's true... but I don't see how that could've sparked it off. Who knows, with any luck this may not be a regular thing. I could change back..."

Chi Chi, over hearing the conversation, lay her head on the table and sighed. She had a horrible feeling that changing back might be impossible.

* * *

"Not eating dad?" asked Trunks, gazing down at Vegeta's unfinished plate of tempura. This was weird as Saiyans have extremely huge appetites. Seeing his dad not eat made him worried.

"What's up then?" said Bulma, cheerful as usual. She placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta stood up and walked out of the room. Bulma withdrew her hand as he moved away, she sighed as he left the room. Trunks stood and picked up the plate.

"He might want it later" he said calmly as he walked to the kitchen.

Bulma was alone in the room, holding the hand that she had touched Vegeta with. She looked out of the window and saw Vegeta on the grass watching the sun set, the same way as he had watched it rise early that morning.

"What are you thinking Vegeta?" she said softly and quietly, placing her hand to the window.

Vegeta watched the sun set, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. He seemed to shudder and twitch every now and then.

"Darn it..." he scowled, a spasm flowed through his arm making it quake. "What is this?"

He let out a yell of agony as the spasms got more and more violent.

_"It's okay Goku! Calm down!" Gohan rushed into the room.  
_

_"What's wrong!?" he cried.  
_

_"He just started screaming!" cried Chi Chi. "He's in serious pain!"_

* * *

**_What's going on now!?  
_**

**_Does Goku really have feelings for Vegeta? I dunno..._**

**_And what's with the two Saiyans?_**

**_Anyway, that's the next chapter done..._**

**_Read and review!_**


	3. Connections

Chapter 3 - Connections and Cures  


"Has it stopped Vegeta?" asked Bulma, perching on Vegeta's bedside. She'd heard his cries of pain and brought him in. He'd passed out as soon as he hit the pillow. He looked away and grunted in annoyance.

"I'm fine woman" he said, his face red as he blushed.

Bulma sighed with a smile. She didn't know why she married Vegeta because of these attitudes but something told her that he was the right man for her.

"Well I had to get you comfy" she winked, Vegeta's face went redder when he heard her. He couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly hurt. It wasn't normal, he was fine this morning after all. He couldn't help but think of Goku, how he looked that morning. A female Saiyan...

"Agh!" he cried as he grabbed his head in pain. Thinking of Goku made his head ache... and he didn't like it.

* * *

Goku woke up, everything was blurry. He put his hand to his head and rubbed it, moaning as he did.

His eyes widened when he heard his voice again. It was rough and strong and very familiar. Goku leapt out of bed and looked down at himself. His muscles were back and his hands were strong again. He laughed his normal laugh.

"I'm me again!" he cried happily, jumping up and down like a kid. Then he stopped and thought.

'_What happened while I was a girl?' _he thought. '_I w_as _concious...' _

As his mind unwinded the events of his transformation he got worried.

"Vegeta..." he muttered nervously. "I had... feelings for him!?" He grabbed his head with both hands, red in the face and panicking.

"I HAD FEELINGS FOR VEGETA!?"

Grabbing his training gear and getting dressed he flew to Capsule Corps. He muttered over and over to himself.

"I love Chi Chi, not Vegeta..."

He sped up as he saw the city come into view.

* * *

Trunks looked at his dad as he remained on the sofa, deep in thought. He heard Bulma come through the door, she was carrying a small vial. He walked up to her.

"What's that mum?" he asked pointing at the vial.

"This?" she said "I went to see Baba about Goku. It turns out me, Chi Chi and your father accidently wished for something bad..." She stopped talking as she caught sight of Goku looking through the window. He was waving at her, beckoning her to see him. And he looked desperate.

Bulma walked outside the back door and smiled as she approached Goku.

"Bulma... about yesterday..." he said hurriedly, jumping on the spot.

"I know Goku. That's why I have this" she held up the vial. Goku eyed it, it looked like the 'Heart Virus Medicine' Future Trunks had given him years ago. He held it up and observed it.

"What is it?" he asked as he followed Bulma back inside. They went into the spare bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I went to see Baba..." explained Bulma. "You may have turned back now but you'll soon change into a female again. It's not permanant... but you'll keep changing randomly." She pointed at the vial.

"Your transformations seem painful... this'll ease the pain."

Goku put down the vial, he seemed angry.

"I don't want this" he snapped.

Bulma was taken back by his sudden speech. She blushed as Goku placed his head in his hands. He seemed to be in small pain and was breathing heavily.

"Bulma..." he stuttered "When I'm female... I think I have feelings for Vegeta..."

As he said the word he let out a small grunt and grabbed his stomach. Bulma held onto him, worried.

"Take the potion Goku..." she said quickly, picking up the vial again. "Baba said it'd help!" Goku shook his head.

"I want to be me! Not this counterpart!" he cried, his breathing becoming more and more fast. "I haven't even been me for a day!"

He cried again. Bulma's eyes brimmed with tears, she hated the idea of the pain he was encountering.

"Please Goku..." she said softly.

Goku grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp. He couldn't bear it anymore.

* * *

Vegeta was outside the room looking in as Goku drank the vial, listening to the conversation. His teeth bared as he heard about female Goku and 'her' feelings for him. It made him sick that a lower class Saiyan like him dared something like that.

But then again... he couldn't stop thinking about the female Goku.

Goku cried again and as he did Vegeta grabbed his chest. It was burning, panic struck his mind as he realised...

He was experiencing the same pain.

'_Why is this happening!?' _he thought against the pain, making his way back down the hall. He collapsed on the sofa, out of breath and close to screaming.

Suddenly everything went hazy and the Saiyan Prince felt himself fall into darkness.

* * *

Bulma saw Goku fall onto the bed, he seemed to be sleeping and it looked like the pain was gone. Bulma stood up and walked out of the room rubbing her head as she debated on what to do.

"It's my fault for suggesting a wish in the first place" she whispered to herself, tears brimming in her eyes. As she walked into the main room she saw Vegeta collapsed on the sofa again. Sleeping just like Goku. Bulma bent down and kissed the sleeping Prince on the forehead.

That's when it hit her. Vegeta had been in pain last night... so had Goku. She thought of Goku's new feelings for Vegeta and the fact that they were both sleeping at the _same time!_

"Are they... connected!?" she gasped.

She looked at Vegeta, she noticed that he was still gripping at his chest.

"Is Vegeta the reason... for his transformations?"

_**I'm not very pleased with this chapter but I might rewrite it again. Please say what you think about it. **_

_**I don't think this will be a long story... about 5 or 6 chapters will do. But say what you think okay?**_


End file.
